Consequences
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: There are always consequences for our actions. Even small actions not to mention those as large as rewriting the laws on magic. But King Arthur Pendragon is about to discover that those consequences don't always hurt the one who acted. Sometimes the fires we start burn those closest to us. Violence and pain... not a lot but enough for the rating.
1. Royal Wrath

Consequences 

**Author's Note: Ok this has been bugging me for a while. Not everyone would be so happy with Arthur hiring a new court sorcerer, and rewriting the laws on magic. Yes there will still be laws, ****_if you kill someone with magic you will be treated as a murderer. If you harm another person with magic the equivalent punishment will be the same as if you harmed them with physical means est. Est.… _****Because they need to be there. Anyway… Those who haven't read Aftershocks don't know that I use silver instead of iron to suppress magic, cause there's too much iron around Merlin on a regular basis for it to work that way. This is set a few weeks after Returning. I own nothing. **

1. Royal Wrath 

Arthur's heart seemed to drop out of his chest as a scream tore through his castle. He had spent a good half an hour searching said castle for his newly appointed Court Sorcerer and ex-manservant. He had only been back for a few weeks and most had adjusted well to the truth about him. But there had been whispered threats against the skinny boy from some of the older knights. Arthur had tried to keep a close eye on him since he had heard these but the boy was difficult to find when he didn't want to be found.

But as the scream tore through his home, freezing him to the spot, Arthur entertained the idea that it may not have been his fault this time. But the thought was gone in seconds as his feet flew through the halls of his domain. He ran faster than he thought possible, following the echo of the scream. He banged off a locked door and swore loudly.

"Go away!" He knew that voice, Sir Robert a knight who had started out under his father. There was a sound Arthur didn't recognize followed by another, more muffled, scream.

"As your king I command you to open this door!" There was silence, well almost. The sounds of muffled sobbing reached Arthur's ears. His heart seemed to have returned because he practically heard it break. He did not wait for him to unlock the door. He took a step back and kicked the door, his strength fueled by anger desperation and fear. The door fell to his onslaught after two blows and the sight that met his eyes had bile rising in his throat and rage burning it away.

Merlin was lying chained to the four-poster bed, silver cuffs encircling his wrists. Sir Robert had used two sets of manacles, locking the other end of each to the bedpost opposite the arm, right wrist chained to the left post and left to the right. This resulted in his arms pulled up over his head, wrists crossed and chains pulled tight.

Merlin was blindfolded and gagged. Tears were actively making their way down his cheeks as he struggled against the bonds that held his magic, his one true defense, hostage. He was not wearing a shirt. Arthur's eyes flickered over the scars that littered his skin like cracks in dropped porcelain. Some he knew, some he suspected he knew only half truths about. Others were new, obtained most likely during the young warlocks seven years of self exile.

But one mark stood out, for it was fresh and charred. Arthur drew Excalibur and pointed it at Sir Robert who stood next to the bed with the still glowing poker in his hand.

"Step away from him Sir Robert." Arthur's voice was ice cold and deathly calm. Robert hesitated, a serious mistake in the face of an angry king and the quickly approaching footsteps in the hall. Had Arthur not been solely aware of the blood pounding in his ears he would have noticed that someone had sounded the warning bell. But Arthur was only aware of another treachery that had taken place within the walls of his kingdom. But this time it was his friend who had paid the price, felt the pain.

Arthur lunged forward, placing the tip of Excalibur on the knight's chest. He did not hear his knights, the one's he trusted those who sat as equals, enter the room and react to the warlock still struggling on the bed, desperate to escape the pain that no doubt filled his slim frame.

He did not hear Gwaine yell obscenities or see Lancelot having to physically restrain Percival from ripping the man at the point of Arthur's sword limb from limb. He did not notice Leon, Elyan and Kay's attempts to make Gwaine wait for Arthur to act, nor Bedavier's cry of rage and attempt to get around the older knights to defend his friend.

Arthur did see the letters _TR_ burned into his friend's right side. He saw the man who had burned Merlin, carving letters into his skin with a gleam in his eyes while Merlin struggled and fought, his only means of defending himself taken from him by the metal that burned his wrists.

"I said step away from him." Arthur hissed it, much like a viper hisses at a mouse. Sir Robert dropped the poker to the floor and stepped back. He held no regret, no guilt in his eyes only hate and a glimmer of fear.

"He is a traitor. He betrayed you and Camelot when he chose magic. You refuse to see it, so I was simply marking him for what he is." There was a sinister smile crawling onto his face. Arthur snarled and forced the knight to his knees non too gently.

"Robert of East Evedale, you are hereby stripped of your knighthood and of your citizenship of Camelot. You are banished on pain of death from these lands. If I or any of my knights ever see you again I will give no quarter. If I were the only one involved in this I would fell you where you stand. The only reason you are still alive is because the man you tormented and tortured is a better man than you or I. The only reason I am not sentencing you to death and carrying out the sentence myself is because he would ask me not to."

"He would never let me hurt someone in his name. Despite your torture and lies he would plead your case, despite what you have done to him. He is better than you are, he would ask for banishment or imprisonment. He is better than you will ever be! Now get out of my sight!" He had been yelling throughout the last few lines of his speech and as Robert scrambled to his feet and dashed for the door Merlin whimpered and cringed. Rage overrode Arthur's better judgment and concern for Merlin's wishes.

"Gwaine." Said knight glared flaming daggers at his king.

"Deck him." Gwaine happily obliged, stepping into Robert's path and swinging his fist into the disgraced ex-knights face with a satisfying crunch and a cry of pain. Blood blossomed through the fleeing mans fingers from his nose. He stumbled past the other knights who held tight to the hilts of their swords and glared. Bedavier and Leon had enough sense to escort the traitor from the castle with many 'accidental' trips and stumbles. Arthur ignored them all and turned instead to his injured friend.


	2. Perfect Day Or Not

**Authors Note: Yeah I'm a horrible person I know… I realize that… But ya'll seem to love it so I'm gonna keep doing it. I still own nothing. Someone, a Guest or I would use a username made an excellent point in his or her review. My counter argument is this, Merlin's magic can rise up to defend him when restrained (See Sorcerers Lament or Aftershocks for examples of this) but only when the injury is life threatening. This was painful yes but not deadly. Now as for Merlin's 'pleading Robert's case'… Merlin is not a masochist. He did not enjoy any of this, but Arthur was in a precarious spot politically. If he kills Robert then everyone would blame Merlin, claim Arthur was enchanted and have him dethroned. Not only that but Merlin would not want someone else's death on his shoulders, I am not defending Robert. But Merlin knew that Morgana posed a similar shall we say problem when she tried to have Uther assassinated in the episode **_To Kill The King_**. But he didn't tell anyone because he knew that it would destroy Arthur and he didn't try to kill Morgana! Enjoy and please review. **

2. Perfect Day… Or Not

Merlin had been having a perfect day. Arthur hadn't yelled at him, Giaus had been too busy to make him clean the leach tank. He had been free to find a secluded alcove, so as to avoid Gwaine who wanted to see him summon something before the day was out, and curl up with his magic book.

However his plans had been cut short by a silver dagger pressed to his throat. He froze as his magic protested to the metals presence. A voice hissed in his ear, the speaker's mouth far too close to his face for comfort.

"Make so much as a sound and we'll see how well your sorcery works with a silver knife in your throat." He didn't make a sound jerking his head in understanding. The pressure increased slightly, drawing a few drops of blood. Then something else metal connected with the back of his head and darkness engulfed him. So much for a good day.

When he had woken the knife was missing from his throat but he was chained down to something soft. His eyes had been covered and his shirt had been missing. He struggled.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Those are silver shackles around your wrists. Took me some time to get a hold of them, but it was worth it sorcerer." A hand trailed across his face before slapping him, hard.

"Who are you?" Another slap greeted this question and Merlin knew he would be bruised even through the blindfold.

"I am someone who is truly loyal to the king, who has been loyal to the Pendragon's for a long time. You betrayed him, you chose magic. You chose evil. He won't put you to death, maybe he thinks he'll have a use for you before you die. Maybe you enchanted him. I don't really care. I won't go against his orders. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you are, a traitor." Then a hot sharp pain dug into Merlin's right side and he couldn't hold his scream as the pain dragged up then across, had he not been screaming his head off he would have realized that it formed the letter _T._

His tormentor swore and shoved a wad of cloth in Merlin's mouth gagging him. He whimpered as tears fell despite his efforts to stem them.

"You really think he cares about you? He'll use you then throw you away, throw you into the pyre. I'll be there to see you burn. Seems a waste though, you are a pretty one." Merlin gagged around his gag as he fought off a wave of nausea that he knew wasn't caused by the pain. His torturer spoke but not to him, he spoke softly to someone else in the room.

"Would you hand me the other poker please my lord?" A pause then, "Thank you." Someone was helping this man but who?

Then there was the distinct sound of a body slamming into a nearby door.

"Go away!" The voice, Merlin finally managed to put a face to it. It belonged to one of Uther's knights Sir Robert. He could no longer fight the tears of fear and pain and so let them flow freely. Then the pain doubled as the heat cut into his side once more, next to the original source of pain. He was definitely dragging a pattern into his skin. He screamed around his gag.

"As your king I command you to open this door!" Arthur! Merlin sobbed in relief. But around his tears he heard his tormentor his to the other man in the room.

"Go, he should not know you were here. I can take whatever minor punishment he may inflict. Go my lord!" There was a small soft click from somewhere around the bang off a foot against a door. Then a bang echoed around the room, adding to Merlin's headache, as something crashed to the floor. Milliseconds later there was the grating noise of a sword being drawn. Then Arthur spoke.

Merlin had never heard him truly angry until now. The closest he had come to seeing this side of Arthur was when he had been fired during his first week at work. But this was so very different to the incident with knight Valiant.

"Step away from him Sir Robert." Arthur's anger was clear to Merlin but only because he knew him so well. Icy calm, no emotion evident but he was so close to doing something stupid. Then an onslaught of noise met Merlin's aching ears. The warning bells were going off, several people running. Then voices called out. Gwaine's evident from the content, Lancelot trying to restrain someone. Elyan, Percival, Leon, Kay and Bedavier added to the noise making Merlin struggle harder against his bonds. He felt too defenseless, circled by people when all he wanted to do was disappear. He didn't want to be afraid but he was, what if Sir Robert was right?

Then Arthur's low hiss cut across the din of sound.

"I said step away from him." There was a clatter of metal on wood and the sound of footsteps above the clanging of the warning bells. Merlin's head pounded. He was forced to listen as Robert condemned him a traitor and claimed to be doing the right thing. Merlin's mind cried out as fresh tears fell. He had done so much, lied so often. Robert was right. Then he gasped nearly choking on his gag as he heard Arthur strip a knight of his knighthood and his right to live in Camelot.

He listened to Arthur banish him, not kill. A glimmer of pride found its way around though the pain and doubt. He listened as Arthur yelled at the man who had hurt him, itching for blood but restraining himself as a good leader should.

But Arthur finished yelling at the ex-knight his voice found a whole new volume making Merlin's head pound worse than ever. He whimpered and cringed.

He heard Arthur order Gwaine to hit the ex-knight which the ever drunk knight had promptly done of the cracking sound and cry of pain were anything to by. Then someone began to examine the cuffs around Merlin's wrists and he whimpered again, much to his shame, and tried to pull away but only managed to aggravate his wound. He groaned.

"It's alright Merlin, he's gone. Hold still for a moment." Merlin froze. He recognized the voice as Arthur's and something in his tone made him tense further. Concern, open concern for him. Arthur never showed that.

After a moment Arthur pulled the gag out of Merlin's mouth and he coughed and groaned. Arthur began working on the blindfold and Merlin coughed again trying to speak.

"Arthur?"

"It's alright Merlin, he won't be hurting you again."

"Arthur."

"Did you see where he put the key? It's pure silver, so you can't open them yourself."

"Arthur."

"Damn it Merlin, why can't you listen to me and stay close for a while? Just until things settle down."

"Arthur!" He coughed violently as he was forced to shout and aggravate the wound further.

"What Merlin?!"

"There was someone else here. Robert told them to leave when you ordered him to open the door. I don't know who, he never said a name." Merlin coughed again and tried to continue but Arthur cut across him.

"Damn it Merlin, can't you worry about yourself for five seconds?!" Arthur finally got the blindfold off and Merlin blinked quickly at the light. He croaked a laugh.

"Of course not Arthur. You always come first." Gwaine rolled his eyes then made a noise of triumph and shook a set of keys.

"Found them!" He began working on the cuffs on his friend's wrists while Arthur turned his attention to Merlin's wound.

"That bastard! This is going to scar. Sir Lancelot, tell Giaus what happened. We'll bring Merlin to him." Lancelot nodded and took off to find the physician. Gwaine found the right key and unlocked Merlin's wrists which were red and inflamed. Merlin rubbed them a bit self consciously. Then he attempted to lever himself into a sitting position. Not his brightest idea.

He gasped in pain and fell back against the bed. His eyes closed and he did not move again. He sank into the darkness and pain to the sound of someone frantically calling his name.


	3. More Than Physical

**Authors Note: MY INTERNET SUCKS! My internet at home I mean. So I have no idea when I will be able to upload this but you should know I'm trying. This story has gained more followers in less time than any of my other stories. I would love it if more of you would comment please! Used Latin for the magic.. I still own nothing.**

3. More Than Physical

Giaus was not expecting anything unusual today. In fact the past few weeks had been some of the best since before the purge. With Merlin's return a large cloud seemed to have lifted off the city in general. Arthur had been rewriting the laws about magic, with nearly constant and advice from Giaus himself, Merlin and the knights. Giaus hummed as he worked, today was a good day.

Or so he thought until Lancelot came running through his door and skidded to a halt in front of him, completely out of breath.

"Lancelot what's happened?" The knight raised a hand, signaling patience while he gasped for breath.

"Merlin… Injured… Burn… Really bad." He managed to gasp out between attempts to get his breathing under control. Giaus tensed as a fist of worry closed around his heart.

"Are you alright Lancelot? You are very out of breath." Lancelot nodded.

"Fine… Ran down twelve flights… Stairs." He seemed to be catching his breath at last and Giaus shot straight into his questions.

"What happened? Merlin was injured, yes? A burn?" Lancelot nodded and opened his mouth to explain when the door crashed open and Arthur Percival and Gwaine barged in. Percival was carrying a limp Merlin gently favoring his right side. His wrists were red and raw.

"Lay him down." The largest knight complied quickly and Giaus began to examine the letters burned into his wards side.

"This was crudely done. It will scar unless…" But as Giaus trailed off Merlin, still unconscious, moaned in pain and Giaus frowned.

"Gwaine hand me that brown vial." The knight looked around, there were a lot of brown vials in this room. Giaus sighed, where was Gwen when he needed her. As if in answer to his silent question the queen burst into his rooms followed by her brother. She gasped as she saw the letters burned into his skin. She raced to the bookshelf and grabbed the brown bottle Giaus had meant. She knew what it was having helped him when there had been illnesses during Merlin's seven years away. He took it, smiling his thanks and turned back to his ward. Gwen turned to the knights.

"Alright you lot, out! Giaus needs space to work." Giaus called over his shoulder as the knights all began to protest.

"Lancelot I'll need your assistance, the rest of you please leave. There is little I can do to help him if I cannot get to my work." Grumbling Percival, Gwaine and Elyan left. Lancelot stayed and Arthur stood in a corner looking down at his friend. Gwen gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not turn to her.

"Arthur, he'll be alright." Arthur didn't seem to hear her.

"Lancelot can you sit him up please?" The knight complied and the physician poured the pain killer down his wards throat. He coughed but most of the potion disappeared down his throat.

"Alright lay him back down. Gwen if you could please bring me the poultice I use for burns." The queen was already dashing about getting the things she knew he would need. Giaus looked over at Lancelot, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

"Lancelot can you get me Merlin's book please? I know you know where he keeps it." Lancelot stood and glanced at Arthur who was still watching Merlin.

"If it's the same place then yes." Giaus nodded and Lancelot disappeared up the stairs to Merlin's room. He returned moments later with a large brown book. It was old but very well taken care of. Arthur glanced up at it as Gwen returned to Giaus with the things he needed. Giaus took the book from Lancelot and began to rifle through it until he found what he was looking for. Without even glancing up at Arthur he placed his right hand an inch away from the wound and read from the book.

"Sana cicatrices, nullum relinquam marcam. Nullum vestigium aut incendat aut sectis conterunt eaque nihil mali mei." A soft silver and blue glow formed around the physicians hand and brushed against the letters, still raw and red against pale white skin. Some of the redness vanished and though the marks did not fully disappear they did fade slightly looking less severe and less painful. Giaus closed his hand looking only slightly satisfied. Gwen gazed at him in wonder but Lancelot was watching Arthur. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Arthur got there first.

"What did that mean?" He asked still looking at the prone boy on the patience cot.

"It means: Heal scars, leave no mark. No trace of burn or cut or bruise, no harm is done by the spell I use." Giaus said now spreading the poultice he had asked Gwen for over the wound. Lancelot helped him sit the warlock up and hold him there as he wrapped clean white bandages around his torso.

"So there will be no scar?" Giaus nodded.

"Good. Thank you Giaus." The old man looked over at the king and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could Merlin twitched in Lancelot's grip. He moaned in pain and twitched again. He was still asleep but now he was muttering, dreams evidently beginning to haunt his mind.

"No…. Didn't… wouldn't.. Leave him alone…" He was thrashing now, a nightmare no doubt. Lancelot almost lost his hold on him as he fought. He was soon forced to put him down on the bed as Merlin, still showing no signs of waking, managed to elbow him in the cheek. Lancelot didn't seem to care however. He was more concerned about what dreams haunted his friend. Giaus knew what this was for it happened to Merlin a lot more than it should. This was regret and guilt tearing him apart.

"Merlin, it's alright. You must hold still, you'll tear you wound." The boy didn't seem to hear him and simply thrashed further when Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not a traitor." He muttered and tears began spilling from his closed eyelids. Gwen made to take his hand but someone else got there first. Arthur took his friend's hand and sighed looking slightly annoyed under his anger and concern.

"No you're not, an idiot yes but never a traitor. You are one of the bravest men I know and you would never betray me or anyone you consider a friend." Merlin's thrashings slowed slightly but he mumbled again and it took Arthur a moment to realize what he said.

"Morg..a… pois'n… no choice… couldn't save her…" When Arthur realized what his friend had said his grip on the younger man's hand tightened.

"I know what you did Merlin, you told me remember? It is not your fault she turned out that way. You tried so hard to help her to save her but she was beyond saving from the moment she first tried to kill my father. You are not a traitor and you never could be. So shut up and let Giaus help you." Merlin's tears stopped and slowly he quieted back into a dreamless sleep. Giaus dove back to work, treating and bandaging Merlin's wrists as Arthur Lancelot and Gwen watched. After a short while Lancelot left to inform the other of Merlin's condition and Arthur stood up. Blue eyes looked up at him from under heavy eyelids and a smile crossed the warlock's elvish features.

"Thank you Arthur." Arthur looked back at his friend, his little brother really, and a shadow of a smile ghosted across his face.

"I have no idea what you mean Merlin, I didn't do anything but tell you the truth." Merlin laughed and Giaus chided him about making him worry.

"Oh and you're not going anywhere without one of the knights for the next month." Merlin rolled his eyes indignantly.

"I can take care of myself you know." It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

"Can is one thing, you just don't. Too busy worrying about everyone around you. So if you won't then we will." Giaus handed Merlin a sleeping draught and Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"You're a prat you know, but you're a great friend Arthur." He downed the potion and grimaced. Arthur smiled and called back over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"So are you, but that doesn't make you any less of an idiot." He laughed as he closed the door behind himself and went off to find his knights and make it clear to everyone else that his friend was not to be touched.

No one tried anything again and in a few weeks Merlin was fully healed and Arthur was ready to do something he knew his father would have hated him for. But in all honesty he didn't care.

And so it was that King Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther and Ygraine Pendragon lifted the ban on magic, setting instead laws that treated all equally. Later that day, as druids and townsfolk met as nothing more than people for the first time in over thirty years Arthur went to find his Court Sorcerer. When he did his heart cracked a little.

Merlin was sitting down knees pulled to his chest head buried in his arms. He was crying. Sobbing like a child who had lost their parent. Arthur sat down beside him, much like they had sat when Merlin had told him the truth. Merlin just kept crying.

"Idiot, I thought you'd be happy." Merlin, finally realizing who it was sitting next to him looked up and Arthur saw that he was grinning from ear to ear, a true smile of pure joy rarely seen on his face.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. I don't have to be afraid anymore." Tears continued down his cheeks and both men jumped as a roar sounded above the noise in the courtyard. It was one of triumph and pure joy. Swirling and diving in the distance was a clearly visible streak of gold. A smaller roar came toward them and Arthur barely had time to blink and his friend shot to his feet and was instantly bowled back over by a fast moving flash of white.

Arthur reached for his sword but stopped half way when he heard Merlin giggling. He was speaking though Arthur recognized no words in the noises, powerful and primal all at once, that passed though his friends lips. A white dragon, about the length of Merlin's torso sat upon his friend licking his face and responding to the noises with several of its own.

Arthur laughed at the baby dragon having a conversation with his ex-manservant. Things would never be the same again, and if that smile was to become a normal sight then Arthur found he really couldn't care less. Let things be weird, at least he'd never be bored and his friend would be safe. That was all that really mattered after all, his friends and his kingdom. Arthur looked out over the parapet, Merlin still stuck beneath the attentions of the small white dragon.

'_Alright world, bring it on.'_ He thought to himself as the sounds of happiness and laughter flowed up from his people. There would be consequences for this, yes, but with his knights and his warlock at his side and his people standing behind him there was nothing Arthur couldn't do. Though he really wanted to hear the story behind this baby dragon. That could wait though, Merlin was busy getting his face licked anyway. Everything would be alright.


	4. The Rising Dark FINAL PART

**Authors Note: Alright one of two things will happen because of this chapter. I'm going to lose a bunch of readers or gain a ton… I just hope you don't hate me later cause I've been setting this up for a while…. I own nothing. **

4. The Rising Dark

Robert of East Evedale was still running from Camelot. It had been a week since he had been banished and despite his best attempts to leave the country he never seemed to actually make it out of Camelot. He was trying. No one would help him or shelter him since the rumor of what he had done had spread around like wildfire. He was scared and alone and was thus relieved when he ran into a hooded figure he recognized as a friend.

"My lord? What are you doing so far out of Camelot? My lord?" Before he could do anything the figure pulled a sword and pressed the tip against his throat.

"What should we do with him my lady?" The figure remained hooded and looked over his shoulder at someone behind him in the trees. A tall thin black haired woman stepped out of the trees and sneered.

"Well well well, if it isn't the disgraced Sir Robert. My lord I believe my dear brother ordered his execution if any of his knights found him." The hooded figure nodded and pressed the sword forward, drawing a trickle of blood from the terrified man's neck. But then a second hooded figure came out of the woods next to Morgana. The figure held up a hand, covered in scars.

"Wait. We may yet have use for this sniveling weakling before he dies. Morgana if you would please." Morgana nodded and pointed a hand at Robert.

"Swepnu!" The ex-knight fell, asleep before he hit the forest floor.

"Very good. Your skills have grown well these past few years. Merlin will stand no chance against you, even if he was trained by Emrys himself." Morgana smiled.

"That is high praise indeed, especially from you sister." Morgouse lowered her hood and smiled at her sister. She was covered in scars and not nearly as pretty as she had been when she had fallen to that simpleton during the siege on Camelot so many years ago. It was due to Morgana she had survived at all. She had been teetering on the edge of death but Morgana's magic, still young and untamed, had held her there for years until she could cleanse her sister of the magic that was eating her alive. The one drawback for them, besides the very recognizable scars, was that Morgouse no longer had any magic. But that was just as well, Morgana was truly powerful enough for both of them.

"My lord, if you will escort our guest to our chambers?" She smiled at the hooded figure who bowed. He straightened and his hood fell. In the moonlight his hair was tawny brown and his eyes glinted green.

"Of course my lady." He picked up the prone figure and bowed to Morgana as well.

"Thank you Sir Lamorak, it warms my heart to know my dear brother has such loyal knights to look after him." Morgana laughed and the four figures disappeared into the darkling woods as the celebrations continued in the kingdom around them.

No one in Camelot was aware that sitting in their very court was the key to their undoing. They celebrated the long awaited return of magic in blissful ignorance of the trials to come.

**A N: For those of you who are unaware Sir Lamorak De Ganis was a member of the Round Table along with his brother Sir Bors De Ganis.**


End file.
